Senior Year
by Papayakat
Summary: YEAH UNCREATIVE TITLE WHOOT! Don't not read just cause this is an OC story, please! Submit your OCs! Read the author notes! Summary inside! Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeyyyyyy it's meeeeee!~ ARENTCHA GLAD TO SEE ME! (insert creepy smile here)**

**This is MY FIRST SOUTH PARK STORY, and to make my fanbase bigger, I've decided to make an OC story. There isn't really a plot; more like a go-with-the-flow thing.**

**_Rated for drug and alcohol uses/references, (crappy) sex scenes, very strong language and homosexuality._**

**_Francoise and Andre are my OCs._ _Francoise is paired with Gregory, and Andre isn't paired with anyone. Unless someone wants him. c;_**

**Be sure to submit your OCs! Your OC can have a crush on any character and their feelings will eventually be returned, although not if someone else already "claimed" (wth) them, or if I've paired them together.**

**_Feelings won't be returned for Clyde, Token, and Gregory._ Cause I love Token/Clyde. c':**

**_There will be hints of Creek, Candy, K2, multiple pairings, etc._ I love Candy the most. Don't you diss it.**

**Slight AU, everyone's in SENIOR YEAR now. (derp title derp)**

**EVERYONE IS 18! **

**SOUTH PARK, JIF, AND PETER PAN PEANUT BUTTER DO NOT BELONG TO ME**

**SOUTH PARK BELONG TO MATT STONE AND TREY PARKER **

**THE PEANUT BUTTER I'M NOT SURE  
><strong>

* * *

><p>If you ever saw one of them on the street, you would think that they seemed ordinary enough; just three, average high school students trying to juggle their schoolwork, their job, and their social life.<p>

If you got to know them a little better, you would think twice about thinking they were completely normal; but you wouldn't think they were batshit insane, just a bit on the wild side, a 6.8 on Craig's boring meter (0 being the most boring duhhh what are you thinking).

Francoise was normal (most of the time). She lived in a cozy little one story house with her two little brothers and her parents. She was a shy (seriously guys, she wouldn't even talk to the fucking cashier unless she was high or drunk or something oooorrrr knew them but that seems highly unlikely compared to the other two situations) but kind girl who'd be glad to lend a hand out to anyone in need; which was the primary reason why she was practically throwing half her salary at random charities, ranging from cancer to poor people to crack babies. If you upset her, though, she would turn from cute little Samaritan to crazy angry bitch who wouldn't hesitate to rip your dick off (Don't call her a slut, boys!). Unless you were a girl. That'd be a problem. Maybe she could rip your tits off, or something (Don't call her a slut, either, girls!). However, she didn't usually get in to trouble by herself.

Andre was normal (ish). He was an only child, so he was used to being the center of attention. He was smart and had a pretty face; he was the kind of boy you'd want to bring home to your parents (just for good impressions; he knows how to act), though his ego was a little too big for his head. He was a bit of a know it all, but he always had good intentions. Most of the time. Well, his intentions were always good (except when he like, wanted to bag on someone and make them seem stupid(er than they already were)) but they got annoying as fuck. No one wanted to argue over why Peter Pan peanut butter was better than Jif even though Jif was cheaper and you fucking had no money and your mom fucking wanted peanut butter for you little brother's lunches. Or why the hell you should have a party at six o clock instead of seven o clock. Seriously, he needed to shut his mouth. His very pretty mouth (that everyone thought he used to give the whole football team bjs with he didn't have a lisp though what's wrong with you). He didn't get in to trouble that much, though, being just him.

Christophe was normal (compared to the other crazy fucks who lived in town). He had one older brother who should have already moved out, but hadn't. His brother was also the main cause of his own nicotine addiction (which is a VERY BAD THING TO DO, KIDS. SMOKING I MEAN. HUGS NOT DRUGS. BOOOOO HISSS BOOOO) He was a very reserved, serious person, though he had to put up with a lot of shit (a LOT of shit) and cared dearly for those close to him. In other words, don't piss him off or he would turn from that-weird-French-kid-with-the-shovel to angry I-will-fucking-kill-you-motherfucker asshole. He didn't get in to trouble on his own. Most of the time.

However; put them all together you have a problem.

Put them all together and give them some beer (or any alcohol, really, not hand sanitizer though, that would be bad) you have a mess. A holy-shit-what-the-fuck-happened-in-here-did-a-fucking-rabid-bear-with-a-chainsaw-who's-mother-just-got-killed-by-a-pack-of-angry-purple-beavers-attack kind of mess.

They would run around like maniacs, shitting on doorsteps, throwing mayo-filled condoms off of bridges, screaming showtunes at the top of their lungs with their heads stuck out the sun roof on the interstate, painting the bottoms of picnic tables , shitting on doorsteps, hitting on random ass hookers, terrorizing children, streaking, shitting on doorsteps, the works.

In other words, anything you could imagine three insane, drunk juniors doing.

Now wait a second.

Now _wait_ a _second._

Now imagine their senior year.

Imagine their senior fucking year.

SENIOR YEAR, BITCHES.

What could happen?

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T WORRY THIS IS JUST THE BORING SWEAR FILLED INTRO I SWEAR THE CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER AND SEX FILLED AND DRUGS ARE BAD DON'T DO THEM AND THEY WON'T HAVE RANDOM ANS ALL OVER THE PLACE SUBMIT YOUR OCS AND REVIEW AND FAVE ME AND READ MY OTHER STORIES AND CHECK MY DEVIANTART LEAPINGLOLLIPOPS OUT I MIGHT DRAW YOUR OCS thannnkssss~**

**AND IT'S ONLY THOSE THREE SO FAR CAUSE IT'S AN PROLOGUE BUT IT WON'T BE CENTERED ON THEM HARDLY  
><strong>

**NO MARY SUES I WILL IGNORE YOU**

**DAMMIT NO ONE GETS LOVED BY EVERY FUCKING PERSON **

**NO ONE HAS EVERYONE FALL HEAD OVER HEELS FOR THEM AND NO ONE CAN SPEAK 12 DIFFERENT LANGUAGES AND BE GORGEOUS AND HANG OUT WITH ONLY BOYS AND NOT BE CALLED A WHORE**

**NO ONE IS CALLED ANASTASIA LILY KAWAII ROSE JANE MARISSA JONES  
><strong>

**If you are uncreative and just be like, a version of Kenny with different looks (as in you're poor and a pervert) or a version of Stan with different looks (as in Cartman calls you a hippie and you are normal) that counts a sue too kay~**

**When you submit your OC, please fill this form out~**

**Full Name:**

**Appearance: keep under 50 words!**

**Hobbies:**

**Talents:  
><strong>

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:  
><strong>

**Personality:**

**Backstory:  
><strong>

**Friends: give valid reasons!**

**Enemies: also give valid reasons!**

**Crush: **

**Anything Else:  
><strong>

**ARE THEY FRIENDS WITH FRANCOISE AND ANDRE:**

**K DONE  
><strong>

**PAPAYA OUT**

**FWWOOOOSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup losers**

**xMistressChaosx- Hopefully you'll allow a love triangle.  
><strong>

**_Rated for drug and alcohol uses/references, (crappy) sex scenes, very strong language and homosexuality._**

****_Francoise and Andre are my OCs._**  
><strong>

**I will not be adding three OCs**

**because**

**A. they are stupid**

**B. their personalities don't match with their description and backstory**

**C. what the fuck**

**D. what the fuck**

**or  
><strong>

**E. you were anon**

**DON'T WORRY IF YOU INTERACTED WITH ME B4 YOU WILL BE IN THE STORY**

**AND AND IF YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON CARTMAN OR ANOTHER OC YOU WILL ALSO BE IN THE STORY B)**

**I'M SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK**

**NOOOOO**

**AND CAMP**

**I SHALL CRAP OUT AN INSANELY LONG CHAPTER LATER**

**PARTY TIEM GUIS**

**and guis**

**i can't gurantee you'll get the crush you want**

**its highschool**

**cheating will be involved**

**duhhhh**

**and other people said they wanted them first  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Francoise wasn't really sure what compelled the three of them to become friends, anyways.<p>

It was probably that one incident in pre-k; the one with the take-out pizza store, fireworks, tuna, police, and guard dogs.

Lots and lots of big, bad guard dogs.

Christophe didn't really like to talk about it.

But it had caused the three of them to magically bond, despite their (not so) drastic differences, and their friendship had magically lasted till that present day.

Where Francoise was currently running around in her underwear; with some random guy's pants on her head, singing (more like shrieking like a dying pre pubescent gorilla, actually) S&M at the top of her lungs.

There was also a boy chasing after her for his pants cause he obviously was not and did not get some. But he doesn't matter because he is not important. He is merely an extra.

She ran in circles for a bit, darting around people, then collapsed.

On the floor.

In her polka dotted bra and boxers.

The pants fell to the ground next to her, forgotten.

It would've been quite a sight in a restaurant, or a park, or something.

But she wasn't really at a something.

Actually, she wasn't at all.

Somethings were overrated, after all.

She was at a party, at Token Black's house (why _yes_, he had a thing for Rihanna; he even met her once, in Vegas) three days and four nights before the school year started.

She didn't really want school to start. She thought about what her final year in high school would be like, what it would feel like to practically be a ruler of the school.

Victorious? Triumphant?

And then she got stepped on.

Just like a little bug.

Was karma sending her a message?

Hopefully her senior year would not feel like that, because being stepped on is not fun. At all.

Especially for little black haired bugs like Francoise.

Trust me.

She stood up before she got stepped on again, and stumbled around to look for her friends.

Francoise is quite drunk, quite obviously. She's a lightweight. If you haven't noticed, you are either very stupid or you haven't been reading everything.

She does not puke that much. Only the next day does that happen.

She stumbled some more; her drunken haze causing her senses to slow, thus causing her to be quite sluggish.

And then, she stumbled like a sluggy sluggish slug right in to another bug. Except, this bug was a redhead bug, who really needed to get a haircut.

"Sawwwwyeeerrrrr!" she grinned, rather stupidly. People tend to get quite stupid when they are drunk, or even just buzzed. "How ya doin'?" She slung an arm around him (the red head named Sawyer seriously guys), or at least, attempted to, considering he was a whole fucking head taller than her.

Sawyer smirked at her, amusement flickering in his light blue eyes. "Me? _I'm_ doing fine," he said with a grin,"but _who_ exactly have _you_been doing?"

Francoise blinked at him for a second. Then she grinned. "Blimey! You're funny! You should have a TV show!"

She then proceeded to babble towards him about how she wanted to have a reality TV show about crocodiles from Scandinavia since then they had to be sexy and she would make them do stuff like eat gum that was on the sidewalk until Christophe magically (LOL LOL YOU GET IT?) appeared and rescued him like a knight would a damsel in distress from a dragon except there were two men and the dragon was replaced by a pathetic five foot tall black haired bug.

They should have kept the dragon.

"Sorry about 'er," Christophe said, looking down at him, apologetically, who now had a whining little bug clawing at his leg. "She tends to act quite stupeed when drunk, see?" He beckoned to her. She was tying his shoe laces together. He proceeded to kick her in the non existent tits.

"Oowwwwwiee!"

They ignored her.

Sawyer nodded, his eyes kind of wide. Not so wide that it looked like his nuts went to his eyeballs, but you know what I mean. He chuckled. "It's okay. She makes good company. She also tends to turn British, and Texan."

Christophe nodded at him. His face was completely devoid of emotion, but there was the slightest trace of a smile in his dark eyes. He then grimaced as he kicked Francoise a second time, who was now pinching his shins.

"You have muscular shins." She giggled, hiccupping.

"Shut the fuck up. Let's find Andre."

She groggily rose to her feet, using the two taller boys as balances, and practically fell in to the crowd, a mass of dancing bodies (TO RIHANNA BABY) grinding up against each other.

Christophe gave the redhead a sort of "please help me" look, a mix between an annoyed and exasperated expression. Then he, too, dove in to the sea of people as he went to chase after his drunken friend.

Sawyer watched him go.

"His ass isn't as fine as Kyle's, you know."

"Holy cow, Bebe! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, baby."<p>

Jamie practically jumped out of his super tight skirt, and shoved the person's arms off his waist. He whipped around, ready to punch the guy in the fucking-

He immediately stopped in mid swing.

No one was there.

"Holy fuck, man! I thought you were a girl!"

Jamie glanced down, only to find a trembling, lanky, blond haired boy with wide eyes staring up at him, his hands raised protectively over his face.

"S-sorry about that, I'll go now, don't punch me," he stuttered, plastering a tentative smile on his face as he turned to leave.

"No, wait. I'm bored."

The boy seemed surprised. "Really? Alright then."

He relaxed on the wall on a spot right next to Jamie.

They stood in silence for several minutes.

"Did you know that today, in 1781, Los Angeles was founded?"

Silence.

And then- "Holy shit, man. I love you." The blond was gawking at him. "Be my best friend, man! My name is Andre, by the way, you're Jamie, right? What classes do you have? Are you in the American history study group? Wendy started it!"

Jamie smiled a little. "No, thanks. I have two already; no more. I know your name, you're the one of the ones who broke in to Damien's locker and pissed in it last year. I don't remember; and I don't carry the schedule on me at parties, I'm afraid. No. I don't like Wendy that much, she's too similar to Cartman."

"You know him? He set my head on fire, I got pissed. Plus it was hilarious. And they are, except Wendy's totally hot and Cartman's a fat fuck. Chances are he won't even get in to the community college. He'll turn out like his whore of a mom. Except he's hideous, man. He resembles dog shit with a face."

Jamie pondered.

Maybe being friends with this kid, despite his first impression and the fact he wouldn't shut the fuck up, wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>"WENDY CAN I HAVE YOUR UNDERWEAR!"<p>

"...excuse me?"

"AY!"

"HAHAHAHA YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS NOW, YOU FUCKING FRENCH BITCH!"

Francoise promptly kicked Kenny in the shin, who then- in a very unfashionable way- hopped around, holding his leg and groaning.

Christophe sighed.

As he shook his head, an attractive blond haired girl walked up to him.

"Hi," she said, looking shyly up at him.

"'Ello." Christophe may have had a face set practically in stone, but he was not a rude man.

"You're supposed to protect your girlfriend, you know," she said, beckoning towards Francoise and Kenny, who were beating the shit out of each other at the moment. She blinked up at him, her lashes fluttering over her big green eyes. "You know that, right?"

"She ees not my girlfriend. And she can take care of 'erself."

"Oh. I see," the blond said, not taking her eyes off of Kenny. "My name is Bonnie. I'm her friend. Oh, um, Francoise's friend I mean."

"That ees nice."

"What's your name?" She looked at him, smiling.

"Christophe DeLorne."

"Can I call you Chris?"

"No."

"Tophe?"

"Fuck you."

"Hmph." She scrunched up her nose and turned back towards the fighting pair. Francoise was sitting on Kenny's legs as she repeatedly hit the middle of his back. Kenny was flailing wildly, like a fish. Except fishes didn't have arms and messy blond hair. "Kenny's soo dreamy."

Christophe raised an eyebrow. Even in that position? Where a tiny little girl was beating the shit out of him? A fucking _man_? "He ees quite well een bed," he said.

"Oh... what?"

"He'll get een to anyone's pants. Even mine." A pink blush dusted his cheeks as he remembered what had happened. The poor bastard made him feel _so_ fucking sorry for him, with his goddamned giant blue eyes and shitty tattered hoodie.

Anyone's pants.

And their wallet, too.

"I wish he would take it down a notch." Bonnie lowered her eyes, sadly. "I want to date him."

"Getting 'eem to commeet weell be a beetch."

He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Try offereeng blowjobs. They make a nice eempression. Good luck."

He then proceeded to drag Francoise away before Bonnie asked him more questions and Kenny went to hell.

Kenny didn't want to miss the first day of school, after all.

* * *

><p>He wasn't anything like the people he hung around with.<p>

His hips were nowhere near as big as the curvacious girls he was so used to, and he was so much _taller_ than the nerds in his study group.

His personality was so much different than his two best friends, he was much calmer, quieter, and not in the way Christophe was. He was levelheaded; unlike the French boy.

His hair was dyed red, and he wasn't a fucking scenester.

He was unique.

He was wearing a fucking skirt.

Andre liked him.

They had never really talked in school. Sure, they had passed each other in school, had classes together, knew each other's names, but they didn't know _each other._

He was a nice guy.

He had a nice ass, too.

Aw, shit.

Curse his wandering eyes1

His train of thoughts were interrupted as he heard a too familiar voice cry out.

"Annnndddreeeeee!"

Francoise tackled him, knocking him to the ground.

Christophe smirked.

Andre glared at him, and shoved Francoise off his chest. He held his wrist, gingerly. "I think you broke it."

"Who's your friend?" she asked, ignoring his remark, her expression suggestive. She turned to Jamie and waggled her eyebrows.

"Are you fucking drunk?" Andre asked, staring at her.

"She ees."

"Oh."

"Should I leave?'

The three of them (well, two mainly, Francoise was rolling around, thanks for the booze, Token) looked where the voice came frome.

Presumably, Jamie.

"No, stay," Andre said. "Sorry about our friend. She's normally a quiet sweetheart, but when's she drunk as fuck she's kind of, well, nutso."

"STICKS AND STONES MAY BREAK MY BONES BUT CHAINS AND WHIPS EXCITE MEEE"

"She ees also a singing drunk."

Rihanna wasn't even playing anymore.

Jamie chuckled, his eyes lighting up.

Andre stared at him for a second, but only a second. His attention returned to Francoise.

"First one drunk. Last one down. She's almost like Kenny."

"HEY ERRYBODY!"

No one even turned around.

"Hi Kenny."

"Aw, fuck, ees he drunk, too?'

"I GOT SOME! AHAHAHAH!"

"Yes."

"BOOOZEEE! HAH I GOTCHA!"

"You dumb fuck! Where you think you're goin'?"

"Hi Cartman."

"Sup bitches."

"Hey, where'd Jamie go?"

"'e deesappeared. I suppose he doesn't like being around too many people. Especeeally Cartman."

"Ay! Fuck you guys."

"Nahh, I'll pass. You're kinda ugly."

"Go to hell."

"Now? Hopefully not. After school starts, maybe, sure."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Andre is bi, Francoise is heterosexual and bi romantic, and Christophe is confused as fuck.<br>**_

**k thanks.**

**I'm reading my old shit.**

**Wow. I sucked.**

**So. Much.**

**Still do, better though.**

**bleh**

**Review**

**Please**

**party will go on till next chapter, then school starts third chapter**

**idk really, might change**

**Hopefully **

**GUYS, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GIVE SUGGESTIONS**

**AND REVIEW**

**AND SUBMIT OCS  
><strong>

**OTHERWISE I WILL STARVE**

**THATS BAD IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW  
><strong>


End file.
